Striptease
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones se rompen. El cariño no es una ventaja. Reto "Una canción una emoción" para el foro I'm Sherlocked


**Reto "Una canción una emoción"  
****Canción: Wicked Games - Coeur de Pirate  
****Emociones: Traición y engaño.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y por favor, no me tiren tomates :D**

* * *

**- Striptease -**

Las luces de neón y los carteles que parpadeaban era lo único que alumbraba esa calle. Bares, prostíbulos y clubs de striptease, era los únicos locales que estaban abiertos pero había los suficientes como para que Mycroft se sintiera a gusto caminando por la calle.

Había salido del trabajo y, tras declinar la oferta de que un coche lo llevara a casa, había decidido ir andando. No entró en ese bar por error, eso seguro. Llevaba meses pensando en ir hasta que se vio con el valor necesario.

Tras observar todos los locales entró en el que le pareció más seguro, uno que tenía el nombre de "Felicidad" y que contaba con dos guardias de seguridad, grandes como armarios, en la puerta. Tras una mirada por uno de los de seguridad, pudo pasar.

_"¿El traje ayudará a entrar en estos sitios?"_ Pensó mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Entro en una zona bien iluminada, al frente había unas gruesas cortinas que ocultaban las vistas a una sala mayor. A su izquierda había un guardarropa, donde había un hombre vestido de manera impecable con un traje completamente negro. A la derecha había un mostrador, tenía montoncitos de folletos esparcidos por la mesa, varios de ellos plastificados.

Tras el mostrador, había una mujer, ataviada con un vestido ceñido de color negro, pequeño escote y tenía una larga melena rubia.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó ella.

Mycroft la observó, su voz era dulce y sus ojos de color azul le tranquilizaban.

—Yo... —empezó, ¿pero que iba a decir? Todo sonaba ridículo en su cerebro.

—¿Su primera vez? –preguntó

Mycroft asintió. Tampoco había que ser un lince para saberlo.

—Puede dejar el abrigo, el maletín y el paraguas en nuestro guardarropa señor —le dijo la chica —. No tiene que pagar una entrada previa, y en este folleto encontrará una lista de precios de todos nuestros servicios.

Mycroft asintió y cogió el papel, cuando dejó sus pertenencias, pasó tras las cortinas. El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza es que aquel local estaba mucho más iluminado de lo que esperaba. Las luces eran de diferentes colores, pero había tanta cantidad y variedad que se veía bien. Justamente enfrente había tres escenarios, cada uno con muchas sillas orientadas hacia él.

A la derecha había cabinas cerradas por gruesas cortinas. A la izquierda había una larga barra llena de taburetes. Se dirigió a ella con paso lento mientras observaba la estancia. Había muchas chicas hablando con diferentes hombres y, probablemente, estuvieran en todas esas cabinas cerradas. Había muchos hombres sentados en la barra, aunque no le costó encontrar un asiento libre.

Le pidió un vaso de ron con hielo al camarero y comenzó a leer el folleto. Al parecer, el baile que se daba completamente "gratis" eran los públicos, aquellos que se daban en los escenarios. Luego, había diferentes tipos de bailes privados, con diferentes precios. Y todos aquellos se daban en las cabinas.

Tras leer toda la información, Mycroft llegó a una conclusión razonable. Aquel club hacía sus veces de prostíbulo.

Cuando pidió el segundo vaso, la música comenzó a sonar y la voz de un hombre informó de que Vanessa, acudiría al escenario. Se apresuró a acabar el vaso para irse de aquel lugar, pero sus ojos no se apartaron del escenario y acabó hipnotizado por la chica que salió al escenario.

Vanessa, tenía una piel tan blanca que parecía estar pintada. Era perfecta. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color negro, esta era algo corta y dejaba ver un pequeño ombligo. También llevaba un short de color rojo. Toda la piel expuesta no tenía ninguna marca. Ni siquiera se le veía algún lunar. Su melena, que estaba suelta, le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda y era de color naranja brillante.

Mycroft se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una silla justamente enfrente del escenario. La chica le miró fijamente y le sonrió. Mycroft se quedó petrificado en el asiento. Su sonrisa era perfecta y el maquillaje que llevaba apenas era evidente. Solo los ojos, de un azul intenso, estaban maquillados de negro para resaltar más.

Todo el tiempo que ella bailó, la estuvo mirando ensimismado, como si fuera la única mujer de la tierra. Cuando ella andó por el borde del escenario observó con varios hombres le extendía un billete y ella los ponía alrededor del elástico del pequeño pantalón. Cuando la chica se acercó a Mycroft, este le extendió un billete de 50 libras. La chica, se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo y se acercó lentamente a Mycroft. Le quitó el billete de la mano con los dientes y tras cogerlo, acercó sus labios al oído de Mycroft y susurró _"Gracias"_.

El pelo rozó su cuello y su oreja al separarse y el pulso de Mycroft se aceleró. La sangre le bajó rápidamente a su miembro, aunque por suerte para el hombre no fue evidente. Cuando la chica se fue, Mycroft se levantó casi corriendo de la silla, fue hacia la barra, pagó su cuenta y luego salió de allí.

Cogió sus pertenencias y tras despedirse secamente de la chica que estaba tras el mostrador, salió del local. Comprobó la hora y gruñó. Paró un taxi y se puso rumbo a casa. Su pulso seguía acelerado y suponía que también estaba sonrojado. Sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y comenzó a comprobar su agenda, se la sabía de memoria pero no quería que el taxista le diera conversación.

Había observado por el espejo que le miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad que no le gustaba nada.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, fue directamente al baño. Allí se desnudó y tomó una ducha de agua fría. Cosa que no le sirvió de mucho pues, igualmente, necesitó aliviarse y el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue el pelo de la chica pelirroja.

Tras secarse y ponerse el pijama, se metió en la cama. La persona con la que la compartía se giró y le miró.

—¿Qué hora es…? —murmuró.

—Tarde, duerme —pidió Mycroft girándose para verle.

Greg se acercó a él y le besó con cariño.

—Deberías de coger algún día libre, no estaría tan mal —le susurró.

Mycroft le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Duerme —pidió —. Lo necesitas.

—Y tu… —murmuró Greg adormilado mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Los Holmes no estamos hechos para dormir… —le dijo Mycroft.

—Ya… Siempre dices eso… —murmuró mientras se quedaba dormido.

Mycroft le observó dormir mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. Se sentía culpable por haber ido a ese sitio, por haber disfrutado tanto con aquella chica pelirroja cuando tenía alguien a quien amaba, y que le amaba, en casa.

"_No volveré a ir. Lo juro." _Pensó Mycroft para sí mismo.

Pero el juramento no duró demasiado. A los pocos días regresó al club, comenzó a frecuentarlo una vez en semana, dos, pero con el tiempo Mycroft casi veía necesario acudir a aquel club de striptease cada noche, a disfrutar con las bailarinas, con las bebidas de primera calidad. Era necesario.

Estuvo muchos meses yendo hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no amaba a Lestrade. Que no sentía nada con él y que prefería ver a las chicas bailar frente a él que estar con el inspector de policía.

¿Y que haría? ¿Dejarle? No podía decirle al detective, que después de todos los malos ratos que habían pasado, después de que hubiera aprendido a amarle con toda naturalidad, todo eso, había sido en vano. No podía decirle lo que le gustaba de verdad, simplemente no lo veía justo.

La relación fue empeorando, y Greg se dio cuenta, pero por más que preguntaba a Mycroft este no se atrevía ha hablar, y Greg, al contrario que Mycroft, le amaba con tanta necesidad que no quería perderle. Aunque solo pudiera verle unas horas al día, no quería que se fuera de su lado.

El amor era jodido, y dolía como mil puñaladas. Pero Mycroft estaba bien con esa situación y pese a no sentir amor por el inspector, seguiría con él. Aunque derrochara todo su dinero en clubs.

Porque, a los ojos del mundo, Mycroft era un hombre respetable como político y como persona. Pero a los ojos del propio Mycroft, era un cabrón sin corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
